The purpose of this proposal is to propose a conference to bring together for the first time biostatisticians, neuroepidemiologists, neuropsychologists, data managers, interested clinicians and basic scientists for the sole purpose of discussing the statistical/analytical methodology associated with key issues arising in AD research. Invited sessions will be given on each of the following specific aims of this conference: l. reliability and validity of measurements used to identify and monitor AD and non-AD subjects in the clinic, at autopsy, and in general population surveys, 2. methodology for longitudinal measurements used to monitor the cognitive and behavioral decline experienced by AD subjects, 3. methods for promoting interactions among basic scientists, neuropathologists and clinicians and biostatisticians on issues of importance in AD research, 4. epidemiological methodology for estimating the incidence and prevalence of AD and for identifying environmental and genetic factors which alter the risks of developing and the age of onset of the disease. These sessions have implications for data collection and standardization of measurements made at various Alzheimer's Disease Centers (ADCs). They are particularly relevant for data sharing at a national level; this is a topic which will be discussed at the conference. These sessions also have implications for the design and conduct of clinical trials on dementia as well as diagnostic methods (e.g. neuroimaging). Finally, because of time constraints these sessions are not inclusive of all the methodological problems encountered in AD research, Up to four poster sessions on these additional topics are proposed for this conference. Graduate students and post doctoral students will be actively recruited for poster presentations.